


My vampire roommate and me (and the  mortal threath on the campus)

by HoneyFlake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Carmilla's plot but with RWBY characters, Carmilla AU, F/F, No Semblances, Others will make an appearance - Freeform, Vampires, and they were ROOMMATES, my first work in english, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFlake/pseuds/HoneyFlake
Summary: When Yang Xiao Long starts her first year at Beacon University, she expects her first year to be boring. Sure, she likes journalism, but still. But Beacon is more than it seems, with its secrets, and...mysterious disappearances? When her roommate is missing, Yang starts investigating. A bad idea, really. She only gets an obnoxious (but sexy)  roommate who seems to know more than it seems and..Multiple choices card threatening her to stop poking around? Well, this is exciting.





	My vampire roommate and me (and the  mortal threath on the campus)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction written in english, I hope you'll like it!

«-Sooooo, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room? Asked Ruby, her voice full of excitement, her eyes shining.  
“I don't see what you're talking about”, replied her sister, Yang with a smirk on her face.  
She was sitting on a chair, her legs across the armrest. At her side, playing with the golden locks, a girl with dark hair, a playful smile on her face, amused by the sister's antic.  
"Come on, Yang, you can't come back from college with a girlfriend without telling me what happens! I have friends who told me that strange things happened in your school, this year! Please please please" supplied Ruby, using her special attack 'puppy eyes'.  
“Yes, Yang, tell her about the time where you tied me and refused to fed me" chuckled Blake, bending over Yang, her dark hairs tickling the blonde girl.  
“What?” exclaimed Ruby, frowning at her sister.  
“It was one time! Aaaand you tried to bite me”, replied Yang with a pout.  
“I was hungry and angry” mumbled Blake, and lowing her tone, she whispered into Yang's ear “And I know you love it, stop pretending you don't, honey”  
Yang blushed, her cheek as red as Ruby's hoodie.  
“...So, uh, how I met Blake? Well, everything started when my roommate, Weiss, disappeared...”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but since it's only the prologue... I'll try to write to post the next chapter soon!  
> Don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
